Never leave me
by ChairSama
Summary: So this is my first Ginran fanfiction. I just love them! First of all I'll tell some stories about their past and then i'll first need to see how I'll continue. I hope you'll like it
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Ginran fanfiction and I hope you'll like it! I am sorry if it is not that great and sorry if my english isn't so well. But hopefully you still like it. Enjoy.**

I don't own Bleach sadly or Gin would still be alive

It was a cold and chilly winter evening. Gin and Rangiku were sitting together in their small shack, cuddled together in their only blanket. They were both tremblling from the cold, they had run out of food days ago, everything just seemed so bleakly.

Rangiku cried out: „Oh I am so cold Gin! And i feel like I'm gonna soon starve to death! We haven't eaten anything in days! I hate winter! „

Gin tried to soothe her: „ Just hold on a little longer Rangiku. When it stops to snow I'll go out and collect some wood to make a fire and get us something to eat."

He came closer to her and put an arm around her back and leaned his head against hers. „Everything is gonna be alright Rangiku. I'd never let you die, I'll always take care of you.

But that couldn't calm down Rangiku. „How i detest it that we have to life like that! Worrying every day if we will have enough food, freezing all the time, always worrying if we gonna survive! I'm just so tired of it!" She started to cry.

„ Please don't cry Rangiku." _Gin's face saddened and with right hand he brushed away her tears. How He hated to see her cry, it broke his heart. If he could just take better care of her, buy her all the things she wanted, give her a better shelter and enough food._ „I'm so sorry I cannot give you more. You deserve to have everything you wish for."

_Rangiku stopped crying when she realized how sad her words had made Gin and that he blamed himself for the situation._ She looked him deep in the eyes and said : „Oh Gin you saved me from starvation, gave me a home and a family. What could I ask more for. I'm sorry i started crying. Please don't pressure yourself. There is nothing more I could ask you for. I'm so thankful.

You are the only thing I really need and as long as we are together, everything is fine." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

„No it is not okay. You should have everything you wish for. I'll do everything i can to give it to you."

He then stood up and stopped in front of the door. „I'm gonna go and search for some food and wood."

„No stop it Gin! It's so cold and there is so much snow, you don't even have any warm cloth! Just stay here! I beg you." Why did she complain, she deeply regretted it now. It just made Gin feel bad and he felt obligated to do everything for her even if it meant hurting himself.

„ It doesn't matter. If it means you won't be cold and hungry I don't mind going out in the cold. You should have it good that is the most important thing. I don't want you to ever have to cry again."

„NO GIN YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" She screamed. „I don't want you to go through pain for me! Don't you understand that?! I'd rather be cold and hungry with you together than being warm and well-fed without you. It is okay to feel sorrow what would really break me is losing you. There is nothing more I need, you are my family and the only thing in the world that really matters to me. If you really want me to be happy then never leave me."

She went to him and hugged him from behind. „ Gin you are such an idiot" she sobbed.

_Gin was just stunned by her words. He couldn't really believe that he was all she needed to be happy. She was his Ran-chan, his whole world. For her he would do everything, endure every pain and punish everyone who'd would hurt her._

_She was his responsibility, he wanted to give her everything she needs. Rangiku should be happy, it doesn't matter what would happen to himself, only his sun Rangiku mattered. Gin could never imagine that she could feel the same way about him as he felt about her._

_It felt so good when she hugged him and told him not to leave. All he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with Rangiku, his light that saved him from the darkness. _

„ Okay I'll stay Rangiku. I wouldn't want ya to cry even more" he said smiling.

Then they went to bed and fell asleep cuddling.

**Please review!**

**More is coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is coming chapter 2 xD**

**This is set when Rangiku and Gin are young adults, so like 60 or 70 years ago.**

It was a warm summer day, Gin and Rangiku were sitting together in Gin's barracks, eating permissions and catching up on each others life. Ever since they have been in the Gotei 13, they haven't seen each other anymore as often as they used to.

„I love days like this, Gin. It feels just like old times. Life in the Gotei 13 is so exhausting, always so much work to do and I really miss you. As a fukutaichou you probably have even way more to do than I do. Sometimes I miss our little shack. It was just you and me and no responsibilities, we could do what we wanted when we wanted."

She closed her eyes and put her head on Gin's shoulder, feeling relaxed and happy.

„I miss those times too when it was just you and me. But it is nice to finally have enough food and a warm shelter" he chuckled.

„Most men in the Seireitai are so annoying" she complained. „ All the time some men start do stupid comments about my boobs or gawp at me. I hate it! Some nobel, who never even talked to me, asked me to marry him! Just unbelievable!" They were really getting on her nerves, she didn't want anyone else but Gin. She buried her face in his neck, loving being so close to him.

It was like a pang in his heart that so many men showed interest in his Rangiku. She was so beautiful and wonderful no wonder everyone wanted to be with her. But she showed no interest in anyone but him. That made him happy but on the other side he also didn't want her to be always alone and just wait for him. Gin knew he couldn't have the kind of relationship with Rangiku he wanted too.

Aizen couldn't find out how much Rangiku really meant to him plus she shouldn't get involved in any of this. Furthermore one day he'll have to leave and maybe never see her again. It would hurt her even more then if they would have a relationship. No Rangiku should be with someone else and forget him. He'll live in the hell he created himself but Rangiku needs to be happy.

He took her face away from his neck and made her look him in the eyes „ Maybe you should think about it to marry someone or at least to be with someone. You should have someone who is always there for you and takes care of you. Don't spend your life waiting for me, I want you to be happy." He smiled and tried to sound like he really wanted this but saying those words really hurt. What Gin really wanted was that Rangiku was his alone and would always be his but he just couldn't be selfish with her. The moment he was done talking Rangiku slapped him with all her force in the face.

„ Gin no baka. Baka! Baka! Baka! Do you really think that this would be the best for me? You are such an idiot! Like I would really believe that it'd alright for you if I'd be with somebody else." She said with tears in her eyes and a shaking voice. Gin looked at her with opened eyes in shock. She continued: „ I know that you love me and you don't have to always try to push me away from you because you think I am better off without you.

Can't you finally understand that I love you! I'll never forget you, never be with someone else , you're the only thing that makes me happy! Stop trying to be a selfless hero! I want you to be selfish with me, tell me that I'm yours alone and you will never let anyone else come near me. This is what I want to hear.

Maybe we don't have the kind of relationship everyone else does and you don't want me to tell things but having moments together with you is something I could never give up. Everything is better than never being without you."

Than she started kissing him hungrily.

Gin still shocked, didn't react in any he didn't want to admit it to himself but he felt relieved. Rangiku was his and she would never leave him. She was everything for him, he loved her too much to ever give her really up. Even if it was the best thing for her. Her love was all he needed in this world, it gave him the strength to go on with his plan so he'd get back what was taken from her.

Then he kissed her back with equal passion. There was so less time he could spend with her, Gin wanted to enjoy this moment and cherish it till the rest of his life.

It wasn't the first time they were kissing but it felt different then the other times, more it said their love would never end.

„ I'd never marry anyone but you" she said between kisses. He put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him and whispered „ I love you so much Rangiku, please never forget me."

That day they made love for the first time. They both never had been with anyone beside with each other.

**What do you think about this chapter?**


End file.
